A Kiss
by myonlysinwastodream
Summary: Cammie and Zach have been best friends for years. Eventually with a lot of "Friends" and a rainy day, something changes. Is it for better or for worse? Sorry for the sucky summary. Story is WAY better. One-Shot


**Hey guys! Ok, I know what you're thinking. Last time I uploaded a one shot while writing a multichapter story, i discontinued the story. I PROMISE you that that's not going to happen this time. I'm halfway through with the third chapter I just had this inspiration. Everything will be explained when I post that chapter.**

**This is by far my longest story yet. Well, I mean considering it only has one chapter.**

**oh. by the way, HAPPY 12/12/12!**

**k. enjoy!**

* * *

_Love is a beautiful thing_  
_An uncomparable indescribable feeling_  
_But in the wrong hands_  
_Your heart will be shattered to shards_  
_Keep it safe, treasure it with ardor_  
_Until the knight in shining armor_  
_Comes to fulfill his job_  
_Promising to drown you in love._  
_A love Poem_  
_By yours truly,_  
_me._

* * *

**A Kiss**

**Sunday Morning  
** I wake up and feel the urge to go out to the porch. Looking to my left I see Zach is asleep on the floor by my bed. I smile to myself, thinking how lucky I am to have such a sweet friend. Best friends to be exact, since 1st grade.

* * *

_*flashback*_

_ My mom had left on a 'work vacation' on Friday, so Zach being the sweetheart he is decided to stay with me "to protect you from vampires and/or werewolves", to be exact._

_ I thought it was pretty funny, but he just stared at me with a serious expression which made me laugh harder. We goofed around a while after that, then he made his famous beef tacos and we stuffed our bellies full. The best part though was when Zach pulled out his DVD backpack and grinned at me._

_ "Hey, hey. Guess what?" He said excitedly._

_ I rolled my eyes. "What?"_

_"I, Zach Goode, brought every season of "Friends" **(I love friends!) **for us to watch," he pauses dramatically, "tonight"._

_My jaw drops as I glance at the clock. It's five in the afternoon, and there's like a day's worth of "Friends" episodes. "Zach, you can't possibly be serious. There is NO way we can watch every single episode of "Friends" tonight._

_He smirked and said smugly, "oh don't worry I have a plan." Oh no. Is he thinking what I think he's thinking? He pulls out a 6-pack of Monster energy drinks. Yup. That is what he's thinking._

_"Zach-" I whine. _

_"Cammie," he says mimicking my tone. "You know I've been dying to do something like this for YEARS." He does the puppy face and I melt. **(can you imagine how hot Zach Goode would look with the puppy face? *sigh*)**_

_"Oh, ok. Fine, are you sure about this?" I blurt out before I can change my mind. **(Ok, this is kind of random but kinda goes along with the story. Sort of-ish. When you OBVIOUSLY review, tell me if you're going to pull an all-nighter December 21st. I am! I don't believe the world's gonna end, but you know, it's just for fun.)**But his face lights up with so much happiness that I'm glad I said yes._

_"Of course I'm sure, I'm Zach Goode," he say's cockily, then smiles._

_ So we spent the rest of Friday and all of Saturday drinking Monster and watching "Friends" nonstop. (we ate and went to the bathroom of course). Zach passed out on the floor at around 8:30 p.m. and I followed not soon after._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

My thoughts are interrupted by the hardly audible sound of raindrops falling on the few unprotected parts of the porch. Oh right, that's what I was gonna do before I started daydreaming. I go over to the dresser in front of my bed, careful not to disturb Zach.

I brush my hair, wrap a blanket around me and walk out of my room to the corridor, turn right, keep walking through the living room then turn left into the lobby. By the way, I live in this huge house, not that I care, cause my mom's kind of a famous painter.

I walk out through the huge mahogany doors and find myself breathtaken. I've always been quite fond of the rain, I don't know why, but the scene before me is just beautiful.

The lush green front lawn looks all sparkly from the rain, and although it's still raining I can tell a rainbow is going to form.

I look over to my left and see some water has gotten on the crystal wind chimes which are swaying gently in the breeze, twinkling every time the sun lands on one of the crystals. Then there's some kind of green plant (I don't know what kind my mom's the one who loves plants), and the top leaf has been drowned in water that is now slowly dripping with a steady rhythm.

I hear the door open behind me, but knowing it's just Zach I keep on gazing at the leaf.

"Morning sunshine," he says.

"Morning. Although technically the sun's not out, if you haven't noticed it's raining." I say with my usual, lovable smart-aleck self. I turn around to smile and show that I was just kidding.

And I barely contain my gasp.

I've seen Zach when he's just woken up, dozens of times, and am used to his good looks and how amazing he looks with his hair messed up.

Wait, What?

Did I just call my best friend hot?

I admit that sleeping on the floor extra ruffled his hair and he looks adorable when he's had a bad night's sleep, but still, he's my best friend. Besides, we're like thisclose. There's no way he feels the same about me, his average looking girl-next-door friend.

"Cammie, you ok?" He asks snapping me out of my thoughts for the second time today. His voice sounds husky.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I ask a little nervous, afraid he can read my mind. Which he probably can, me being an open book and all.

"I don't know," he says looking a little confused, and do I see disappointment in his face, or am I just crazy? I try to act normal and look calmly into his deep green eyes. Oh my god. I'm definitely going insane, as I looked into his eyes I felt a tingle going down my spine.

Without my permission my feet step closer to him. He appears to be in a trance too, and I can't help but look at his perfect lips. I think, I, I think- I love my best friend.

As if his thoughts were in sync with mine, he takes a step closing the gap between up and gently cups my face in his hands. He leans in and our lips meet. Wow... Who knew Zach Goode was such a good kisser?

He kisses me softly, tenderly, and I realize he loves me just as much as I love him. Maybe even more. He ends the kiss, and I'm disappointed, but then he leans back in and kisses me again, this time more firm, yet still softly. I melt, I literally think I do. I have never felt so much love and passion in my life.

He kisses me again a couple of times, then pulls away smiling. "Cammie... wow, I, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." The joy has left his face and he now seems kind of regretful and bitter.

"Why? Zach, don't you see? I love you. When you came out here and I saw you, I knew. I knew that I had been blind the past what, 11 years? I just never thought you felt the same." I exclaim, hoping he'll see. Hoping that if it was just an accident, that our friendship is not ruined.

He shakes his head in wonder, smiling, "All this time, I thought _you _didn't feel the same." He laughs and looking into my eyes continues urgently, " Cameron Ann Morgan, will you be my one and only GFFL?"

I grin and ask, " Depends, what does GFFL mean?"

"GirlFriend For Life."

"YES. YES, YES, YES!" I can't help but giggle.

He takes my hand, kisses it, and says very professionally, "Miss, would you care to step inside for some waffles?"

"Of course, boyfriend."

* * *

**So. Was it good? Was it bad? I really really really hope ya'll liked it.**

**Um, I know the date at the top says 12/12/12 cause you see I started the story on that day. I was gonna write this that day as a special treat for you guys, but I fell asleep. Yup. And I just now had time to finish it.**

* * *

**All right, let's dissect! The story obviously, not frogs.**

**The poem. I wrote it on the aforementioned date, depressed cause a quiz result said I would next be kissed in summer _2011_. :(**

**Then after I recovered, the lightbulb came on. Ding! I thought about this story and said "Oh my gosh! It's perfect!" All my classmates stared at me while I blushed and shut my mouth.**

**Now the story. Ok the original plot came from a dream I had, what, like last year? (You know, it's funny. Most of my stories come for dreams. Be thankful for dreams. Don't you just love my dreams? If not for them I would have never come up with this story and Shouldn't Have.)But in that plot they were being forced to marry so, I'm glad that 2 days ago, I well 1, rethought the story, and 2, had another dream. That's where the part after the flashback comes in. **

**So yeah. That was it.**

**Review? Don't forget to answer the author's note in the flashback. :)**

**I WILL try to update Shouldn't Have as soon as possible.**


End file.
